A Queen Hidden In The Underground of New York
by Theanimekitty89
Summary: A new threat from another dimension is threatning the galaxy as the upcoming crowning of Princess Amari of SRMFF is soon to take place. The Turtles are brought into another adventure when they team up with their favourite galactic heroes, in an attempt to stop their mutual enemy from tracking down the other heiress to the kingdom of Zarcon. TMNT & SRMFF


**A/N: Hello~**

**An idea kinda struck me and I (obviously) decided to post it. It's a little (unrealistic) but alternative theory about April and her unknown origin. **

**Also, the Princess' name is made up.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Prologue: A Hopeful Wish of a Princess.**_

_**Princess Amaris' P.O.V.**_

* * *

Another battle.

Another victory.

But for what purpose? As the days went by, the usual sweetness of winning a brawl had started to lessen. The enthusiasm ever so slowly vanished as well as my cheerfulness. My team-mates, my long-time friends noticed my changes even though I tried to act as though a stomach-ache was troubling me and not the following thoughts that came with my recent discovery. Every morning was spent with curling up in bed, hugging a pillow close tightly and burying my face shamefully into the tangled covers. Sometimes Squeakums would accompany me, even though he could not understand the situation that was haunting me every minute of my day.

Dr. Blip would also try to take care of me and offer several suggestions to what disease I might have caught - possibly the Babblion Syndrome from the latest planet we were out to scout - which was not the case. His kindness warmed my heart but I could not accept any kindness from him or the others when I would be abandoning them all like this.

It is soon my eighteenth birthday. The same day in which my crowning as Queen of Zarcon will take place. Oh, what I would not give to be ridden of this great honour and burden.

My royal supervisor had contacted me a few weeks ago to inform me about the incoming preparations for the ceremony. Zarcon had been ruled by the global government ever since my dear parents passed away and had done well to the people until I would be old enough to take on the title as Queen. My people would be expecting so much of me. It was all I could think of when I was a little zarconian princess with dreams about my future kingdom. It would be all I have ever wanted.

And now I do not want any of that because all I ever want is to remain here. With my friends.

They are everything to me and so much more. They taught me the strength of teamwork and the beauty of friendship. It shaped me into the woman I am today. Yes, they may not be perfect or the kind of people that a princess should be among, but I do not care. This team is like my family and I would not want to trade that for anything. We battle against the evils of different galaxies and planets, providing safety for all kinds of living beings and this is where I feel I belong.

But I was born as a Queen, not a warrior. If only it could be this simple.

My people need me and I have to be their leader. I feel particularly afraid about ruling over the zarconians and showing them guidance. Captain Dash is the perfect example of a born leader and he shows that every time we go into battle. His constant confidence and the faith he shows in each of us is very admirable. It makes me wish that I could be just a little like him.

We have promised to always be together. And now I have to leave the boys and become a ruler. I want nothing of that. It makes me think of my wise and wonderful parents who once ruled Zarcon; who both disappeared all those years ago. It was a common thought that something had happened to them and that they were gone for good.

Hesitantly, I stroke my necklace and weight it in the palm of my hand. It was a golden half-circle with ancient writings decorating the blank and smooth surface. Mother gave it to me the day before she vanished. I was very young and the memory itself is very blurry and distant.

"_My beautiful daughter, cry no tears for me when I no longer am by your side. What we are doing is for the sake of the entire kingdom of Zarcon. I had no other choice," she smiled softly and stroked my cheeks lovingly. "Keep this necklace as a memory of me and your Father. Please, don't forget us, my dear child. My dear Amaris. When that necklace finally is complete with its other piece, I hope that it will be with both of my children uniting it as sisters and not for its true purpose_."

Looking back at it, it's the only memory I have of her. Others are very vivid. Even that day today, I cannot fully wrap my mind about what she possibly could have meant. But something keeps tucking my heart every time I take out the pendant of my necklace. Something that is caused by what Mother told me that day; something that still lingers distantly among my earliest memories and has occupied my thoughts for quite some time.

I think I have another sibling.

And I think that sibling is my lost sister.

* * *

**A/N: x3 Hope you liked this! Please, do tell me if I got the Princess' character wrong or if anything didn't quite fit. I'm always up for constructive critism~ **


End file.
